ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Spike the Devilman
How Spike the Devilman joined the Tourney Devil Man was born in Hell and later on, won the World Martial Arts Tournament twice. Spike the Devil Man also has an older sister named Majon. One of his hobbies, beside fighting, is shopping. He also has a disliking to angels. Devil Man came to Earth to "earn some more", and wants to return to Hell some day. During Goku and his friends' mission to defeat all of Baba's fighters to find out the location of an undetectable Dragon Ball, Spike watches Goku easily defeat Bandages the Mummy in the Devil's Toilet, somewhere inside Fortuneteller Baba's Palace. He prepares to fight Goku while discussing with Grandpa Gohan, the last fighter Goku will have to face. When the fight begins, Spike assumes the boy will be no match, but he is overpowered by the young boy, who is clearly stronger than him, easily dodging his attacks. Spike however, gives Goku a run for his money and tries to blow him to shreds with his most deadly attack, the Devilmite Beam, despite Baba urgently telling him not to. Unfortunately, he does not know that Goku has a pure heart, which shocks him greatly. In desperation, Spike brings out his Demon Fork, but is still defeated by getting kicked into a wall, and Goku goes to the next round against Grandpa Gohan. Having received an invitation to the second Tourney, Spike is warned of an assassin named Necros chasing him. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Spike forms a pitchfork. After the announcer calls his name Spins his pitchfork then fires a Devilmite beam as the camera zooms saying "Show me your evil heart." Special Moves fork Attack (Neutral) Uses the Magic Materialization to create a pitch fork, which he instantly throws at his opponent. The fork explodes upon hitting its target (like a missile). Sword Shower (Side) Spike makes swords out of thin air and rains them on his opponent. Demon Fork (Up) Spike flies into the air swinging his pitchfork three times. Skele-Pound (Down) Spike summons a skeleton hand to smash on his opponent. Demon Fork Rush (Hyper Smash) Spike creates a pitchfork and uses it to uppercut the opponent into the air. Then, he flies up into the air and repeatedly stabs the opponent with the pitchfork. Finally, Spike flies up into the air again and swoops down to knock his opponent down to the ground, inflicting a great deal of damage. Devilmite Beam (Final Smash) Spike charges up and fires a large purple energy spiral at the opponent from their negative thoughts. If Good characters are hit, they are blown away. If Neutral or Evil characters are hit, they will groan in pain then explode, taking a life from their stock. Victory Animations #Spike brings his arms apart then crosses them saying "You're no match for me!" #*Spike brings his arms apart then crosses them saying "How's that?! Now you know my strength!" (Kid Goku victories only) #Spike makes a pitchfork and spins it then says "You, a match for me?! Ha ha ha ha ha!" #*Spike makes a pitchfork and spins it then says "Hmph! That was no big deal." (Grandpa Gohan or Dabura victories only) #Spike makes demonic swords and says "You can't win against a demon." #*Spike makes demonic swords and says "Ha ha ha ha ha! Bye bye!" (Super 17 or Necros victories only) On-Screen Appearance Spike the Devilman flies down and says "I'll send you to the Underworld." Special Quotes *You have an impertinent way of talking to a demon. (When fighting Kid Goku) *That's right. I haven't fought you yet! (When fighting Grandpa Gohan) *I'll... rule the Demon World in your place! (When fighting Dabura) *See you in HFIL. (When fighting Super 17 or Necros) Trivia *Spike the Devilman's rival is a former KGB agent turned assassin for Whitaker, Necros. *Spike the Devilman shares his English voice actor with Totomaru, Brood, Yusuke Urameshi, Bellamy, Burn Griffiths, Lord Raptor and Raditz. *Spike the Devilman shares his Japanese voice actor with Gensho, Anakaris, Robin Mask and Kinnikuman Super Phoenix. *Spike the Devilman shares his French voice actor with Ryuga, Bowser, Dry Bowser, Sgt. "Chip" Saunders and Megaleg. *Spike the Devilman shares his German voice actor with Vitaly, Apachai Hopachai and Emmett Graves. *Spike the Devilman shares his Arabic voice actor with Splash Warfly, Hanzo Hattori, Millennium Star, Alioth Epsilon Fenrir, Sephiroth, Hon Fu, Ukyo Tachibana, Makoto Shishio, Itachi Uchiha, Igos du Ikana, Hurt Plant, Golbat, Hakuoro, Bui, the Yellow Pinchley of the Scurvy Crew, Garo Master, Saitama, Hol Horse, Kairi, Arslan, Kim Jae Hoon, Ryohei Sasagawa, Lei-Fei, Sebastian Michaelis and Howzer. *Spike the Devilman shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Yoshihiro Shimazu, N'Dool, Wonrei of the Wonrei and Li-en pair, the Lower Green Bandit of the Hand-It-Overs, Wamuu and Pikkon. Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes